


He Dropped His Keys.

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, No Spoilers, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: Shuichi has a crush.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	He Dropped His Keys.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the proudest of this one, but I figured I should actually post some Saiouma

Kokichi.

There it was. That name. That name that had been on his mind since he moved in with the little leader.

Him, along with Rantaro and Kiibo, had become college roommates, and the moment Kokichi walked in the door (at 3AM) he knew he was in trouble.

Kokichi.

The little purple gremlin most of the class hated, but he just couldn't bring himself to say a bad word against him. Sure, he disrupted class a bit and made fun of Kaito and Maki a bit (and Miu, but they were cool with eachother) but he was really funny, and surprisingly smart.

Kokichi.

He had to tell him soon. He couldn't focus in class for thoughts of Kokichi distracting him.

Kokichi.

Kokichi.

Kokichi.

Ko-

"Saihara-chan! Hey, snap out of it, dummy!"  
He snapped out of his thoughts to see Kokichi snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Oh, phew! I thought you were dead." Kokichi remarked, placing his arms behind his head. "Not that I would really care."

"Wh- why would Saihara-kun be dead, Ouma-kun?" Kiibo asked, who had been sitting across their shared common area.

"Who knows? Maybe Rantaro poisoned him!" Kokichi giggled, making Shuichi give a small smile. God, he loved it when Kokichi laughed.

"Kokichi," Rantaro started. He never bothered with formalities. "If I wanted Shuichi dead, he'd be dead and buried by now." He stated casually.

That was... comforting.

"So, you... Don't want me dead?" I asked, just to be sure. Rantaro just nodded, which didn't answer anything.

"Well, either way, I won't let you touch my beloved Saihara-chan!" Kokichi declared. I felt my face heat up. I knew he was just joking, judging by the laughter coming from everyone (except Kiibo, who was extremely confused) but there was a big part of me that wished he was serious.

"Anyways, I'm going to get some Panta. I think we're out. Hey Kiiboy, got five bucks?" Kokichi asked Kiibo, who sighed and handed him the note. "Thanks, Kiiboy!" Kokichi called as he skipped out the door.

Rantaro chuckled. "I don't know..." "Don't know what, Amami-kun?" I asked. "I just don't know what you see in him."

"Wh- wh- what? What do you mean?" I stuttered out, feeling my face grow redder.  
"Oh, please, Shuichi. I don't know about Kiibo, but to me, it's obvious you like him. In a gay sorta way." He explained casually.

I couldn't respond. I was a mumbling, stuttering mess, most likely making it obvious that he was right.

"Heh. I was right. Well, me and Kiibo are heading out later." Rantaro stood up.  
"Wait, we are-" 

"ME and KIIBO are heading out later, so you two better be dating by the time we're back. We're heading out in an hour." Rantaro explained, getting up and dragging Kiibo out with him.

I just sat there, processing everything. I had pretty much been peer pressured into confessing to Kokichi later, which was inevitably going to end in disaster on both ends. Kokichi wouldn't talk to me again and I would have twice the anxiety and half the self-esteem.

  
And suddenly, it was an hour later. Kokichi wasn't back yet (the shop was a while away, and his license had been revoked) but he would be back soon. Rantaro was putting on his coat and Kiibo was just waiting to leave.  
"Now remember, Shuichi. While we're gone..?" Rantaro started, indicating me to finish the sentence.

I sighed. "Tell Kokichi. Yeah, yeah, I get it, Dad." Rantaro just smirked. And almost on cue, Kokichi walked in the door.

"I'm back!" He called, stopping when he saw us gathered together. "Hey, are you guys joining Angie-san's cult or something? You look creepy, y'know." He told us, putting down his bag and put his hands on his hips.

"Ah, Ouma-kun! We were just leaving." Kiibo told him as Rantaro made his way to the door, stopping right beside me.

"Don't screw this up." He whispered to me before grabbing Kiibo's metallic wrist and dragging him out.

"Ah- wh- we'll be back by 11!" Kiibo called before Rantaro closed the door.  
And now, me and Kokichi were alone.   
This was it.

I had to tell him.

"So, Saihara-chan. We're alone now. You know what that means~?" Kokichi purred, giggling like a little kid. Again, he was probably joking, but I'm too far in now.

I guess some weird adrenaline rush, because I blacked out of maybe a second, and when I came too, I had Kokichi pinned up against a wall by his wrists.

"A-ah, S-Saihara-chan..? Wh... you know I was joking, r-right..?" Kokichi stuttered out. I've never seen him like this before. He's flushed red, not looking away from my eyes. I don't think he's ever stared into my eyes for this long. Quite honestly, I was loving it.

"I... I know, but..." I swore silently to myself. I needed to get to the point.

"Kokichi."

I used his first name. I swear the blush on his face got a bit darker, but that's probably just wishful thinking.

"I've felt like this for a while now, and now I'm just gonna... say it. Kokichi, I... I lo-"

And suddenly, I was cut off by a surprisingly soft pair of lips connecting with mine. I felt my eyes widen for a moment, before I sunk into it, releasing his wrists and placing my hand on his face. 

After what felt like eternity, but not long enough, we pulled away.

"Wh... Kokichi, you..."

"I hadn't left yet, y'know. When Amami-kun said you liked me. I dropped my keys outside the door. I knew this was coming, just didn't think you would be so..." He looked me up and down. "Forward about it. Hehe, I'm glad though! Now, you're really my beloved." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"...right?"

I smiled down at him. "I think that sounds good."

"Great!" He suddenly unwrapped himself. I found myself wishing he was still there, but I let the thought go. He plopped himself down on the couch, grabbing a blanket and reaching out his arms. "Now, c'mon! I'm tired." He whined. I just laughed and walked over.

Y'know, maybe I could miss class tomorrow.

_Bonus!_

Rantaro and Kiibo came back to see Kokichi and Shuichi asleep on the couch, finding warmth in eachother's arms.

"Amami-kun-?"  
"Sshhhhh- shut up, Kiibo. Let the lovebirds sleep."


End file.
